When danger threatens, the ability to view objects at the rear would enhance the safety of motorists, motorcyclists, bicyclists, joggers, industrial workers, servicemen, policemen, pedestrians and the like. Viewing objects at the rear would also amuse and entertain many consumers. Although rear vision spectacles would serve these ends, prior concepts have neither gained the public's favor nor achieved a modicum of success in the market.
The reasons rear vision spectacles have not been successful are that they have been unsightly and functionally deficient. It is needless to say that spectacles are perceived by the public as articles of fashion as well as devices for improving vision. Most consumers refuse to accept articles of adornment which detract from their appearance or make them conspicuous to others. Thus, to be accepted by the public, spectacles need to be attractive as well as functionally effective. Heretofore, rear vision spectacles have not satisfied this need.
Prior concepts have also have been difficult to use and deficient in performance. Consumers will not accept products which do not perform satisfactorily or require inordinate amounts of time to adjust before using. Still yet another reason is that they have not been adapatable for storage in conventional type eyeglass cases. To be accepted, rear vision spectacles must be easy to use, effective and preferably adaptable for storage in conventional type eyeglass oases.
The deficiencies of the prior art are exemplified by Comstock U.S. Pat. No. 2,176,167, Binner U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,246 and Teiber U.S. Pat. No. 1,691,789. Comstock discloses an unsightly pair of spectacles of limited performance with detachable crescent shaped mirrors cantilevered outwardly from opposite lower end portions of the spectacles frame.
Binner discloses an unsightly pair of spectacles with a large single detachable circular mirror cantilevered outwardly from the spectacles' frame. Teiber discloses an unsightly pair of spectacles with mirrors rotatably mounted to fixed arms which project forwardly from the ends of the spectacles. The arms obstruct a user's frontal field of vison and cannot be retracted when the spectacles are not in use.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that an attractive, economical, easy to use and effective pair of rear vision spectacles would satisfy an existing need and provide benefits heretofore unavailable.